The Rise Of Handsome Jack
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: One shot lead up to Task Force Z. Be warned it may b extremely disturbing


Exiting the sauna in his bathrobe, Tassiter poured himself a glass of bourbon, eyeing the portrait of his mistress Nisha lustily. During his perverted fantasies, the ding of the elevator chimed. Slamming his glass down, a smile formed ear to ear, thinking  
Nisha knew of his scenarios

"That you, sugar bumps?" Tassiter asked lewdly, dropping his snooty arrogant personality only for his glee to melt into confusion at the sight of the shadowy figure

"Who the hell are you?" Tassiter asked, miffed that his night cap of pleasure was canceled. Quickly checking that his pistol was hidden under the table compartment, Tassiter nervously stood his ground

"It's **me** " The stranger answered, walking closer to the aging Hyperion boss's location. Tassiter felt his heart skip a beat. It couldnt possibly be...

"Jack" Tassiter spoke silently like if The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come had materialized. Feigning a laugh of relief, Tassiter hoped his act would convince his one time second in command to back off

"T-thank God you're alive! I heard about Pandora, heard that you were..." Tassiter sputtered, slumping over the desk, Jack inching more closer. Tassiter could smell a small hint of sulfuric ashes from Jack's direction.

"FRIED?! **SCALDED?! Huh? Is THAT WHAT YOU FUCKING HEARD?!"** Jack roared in an absolutely frightening roar that made Tassiter's veins grow ice cold.

Breathing heavily, Tassiter quickly downed his glass and made a move for his pistol. But Jack was far quicker and made 2 billiard-ball sized gunshots in Tassiter's back. Groaning in pain and rage, Tassiter fell over backwards, knocking over his bourbon  
that landed with a loud crash.

"Come to think of it... I really should **thank** you. When I was lying there... **burning**... my skin and bones just... dissolved into soot... my **FACE** corroded by the ozone fumes of what was my planet, what was going to be MY **KINGDOM!** "  
Jack raged, Tassiter seeing an absolutely petrifying bone chilling smile on Jack's face. His eyes were mad. No, **livid. Boiling with rage. Rage at the meddlesome Goddess who did this to teach him a lesson about greed. Rage at the scum of humanity. Bandits. Bandits did this. All his life everyone he saw were bandits**

 ****

 **The parents and grandmother who made his childhood an unholy hell? Bandits**

 ****

 **The idiot workers who left him flailing and screaming after his exposure to Pandora's ozone gases? Bandits**

 ****

 **The wife and newborn child he murdered in cold blood? Bandits.**

 ****

"Jack... l-l-Listen... maybe we can cut a deal" Tassiter pleaded fearfully, beads of sweat pouring down his skin as Jack viciously grabbed his former boss's neck and lunged him to his face

"Jack is no more. Call me... **Handsome** Jack" Jack sneered evilly, stepping completely in the light, wearing a crude mask of his former self... made out of NISHA'S SKIN

All colour and skin pigment left Tassiter completely as he gaped in mortification and shock. Jack had finally gone off the deep end. Hesold his soul to Diablo himself and hasbeenremade as evil incarnate

"Oohhh how I... **loved** her screams. Watching her bleed, flail like a fucking fish out of water... She was crying, yelling... and I kept carving her face every single time. That's when I realized. **Humans** are the real bandits. **ALL** humans.  
Men, women, children, babies, I dont fucking care how many, ALL OF THEM DID THIS TO ME!" Jack shouted maniacally, Tassiter's eyes widening as streams of lava ran down his eyes and burned his heart cavity.

"Hahahaha Ohhh I got a live one here! HAHAHAHAHA!" Jack cackled insanely as Tassiter dissolved into a pile of ashes. "Well arrivederci, you old cow" Jack smirked cruelly, blowing the dust away

Sitting down in his new desk, Jack's wild eyes caught hold of the newspaper. "Hmmm... Vampire and bunch of costumed heroes... New task force..." Jack read each page top to bottom his eyes widening with interest. A chilling ear to ear smile formed as he  
surveyed the Earth from his window

"Nice planet. Perfect for destruction. Besides, who could **possibly** stop someone as handsome and elegant as me?" Jack bragged, prancing down the stairs to the employee lounge, carving up Nisha's corpse like a turkey and eating it all. Wiping  
off the blood with his tongue, Jack then went right to work

"All of humanity will be destroyed, the Vault will finally be opened and **THE ENTIRE GALAXY SHALL BE** _ **MINE!**_ " Jack yelled, laughing derangedly as he envisioned all of mankind burning and bleeding before him. With all  
of the loaders and every single Hyperion weapon at his disposal, **nothing** and **no one** could possibly stop him.

 **Oh, how** _ **wrong**_ he was. He was so very, _very_ wrong


End file.
